


Charles Xavier的日记

by Diannaisafreeelf



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bridget Jones' Diary references, Charles You Slut, Charles is a Sex Tornado, Charles the Scientist, Deepthroating, Erik is Well-Adjusted, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diannaisafreeelf/pseuds/Diannaisafreeelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles有一本日记，上面记录着和他睡过的男人的老二尺寸。这是为了科学。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles Xavier的日记

**Author's Note:**

Charles Xavier的日记

 

2015年8月15日

 

摄入酒量：5杯（还好，鉴于昨晚 _是_ 周五夜）

饮茶数：到目前为止2杯，很好

实验室研究进程：等待Hank那里传回来的记录

估测尺寸：5.1英寸

 

_和_ _Warren_ _一起去了一家新酒吧_ _\- Gangels –_ _那里的招待都打扮的像同志天使一样。酒类饮品价格：合理。酒质量：糟糕（_ _5_ _杯就是证明）。遇到了个叫_ _Jonathan_ _的男子，异常合得来。尺寸：非常令人失望！！可似乎足够热情，所以尝试了一下。哎，无聊。_

 

“你懂我的生活信条的，Moira。”Charles在早午餐时说，他喝了一小口今天的第三杯茶。

“呵呵，你就是这么用它的。”她说。她戴着大大的墨镜，一看就余醉未醒，所以现在对他有些无礼，平时她不是这样的。

“而他不行。”Charles叹了口气。他切开了他的班尼迪克蛋，看着溏心蛋的蛋黄慢慢流出散在了他白色的盘子上，“他还想再来一轮，我就找了个借口走了。”

“抱怨上周那个十一英寸的太大了的特么不也是你吗？”Moira 暴躁地问，手握紧了咖啡杯，“你就像个追求尺寸刚刚好的金凤花姑娘。（译注：金凤花姑娘（Goldilocks）：美国传统的童话角色，金凤花姑娘在森林中闯入三只熊的家，来到一个房间里，桌子上有三个碗里面有食物，有三把椅子。她喝完小熊的粥，坐坏了它的椅子，最后在小熊的床上恬然入睡。后来三个熊回来了，发现曾经有人来过。最后他们发现了床上的金凤花姑娘，金凤花姑娘被惊醒后求得原谅，并且再不敢擅自进入别人家。由于金凤花姑娘喜欢不冷不热粥，不软不硬的椅子，总之是“刚刚好”的东西，所以后来美国人常用金凤花姑娘（Goldilocks）来形容“刚刚好”。）”

“我倒是觉得找一个好床伴很重要。”他傲慢地说，“而且根据我的经验，这归根结底都和尺寸有关系。因此这需要严格的科学研究。”

他说不上来，但就是能感觉到她朝自己翻了个白眼。

“你今晚还要再尝试吗？”她问，“因为你千万别叫上我。现在想到就算一滴酒我都想吐。”

“不。”Charles现在开始吃薯饼了，“我要去听交响乐。Sharon去年捐了一大笔钱，所以对方希望我们之间的一个出现几次撑撑场面。你要去吗？这次是拉威尔。”

“算了吧。”她说，她的胃明显已经为她开动她的煎蛋饼做好准备了，“我觉得还是穿着睡衣看浪漫喜剧比较适合我。”

晚上九点的时候Charles就后悔自己没加入她了。管弦乐队挺不错的，可是他不知为何就是无法欣赏。他仔细考虑着怎么溜出去，可是指挥很明显看到并且认出了他，鉴于他站得笔直还时不时朝Charles的方向撇两眼。他无奈的叹了口气靠坐在位置上，打算接受接下来几个小时的无聊。

“我更希望他们演奏的是莫扎特，个人意见。”他身后一个低沉的声音开口。Charles回头看到一个有魅力的男子很明显地在向他抛媚眼。

Charles以微笑回应了他。

“25号交响曲是我个人的最爱。”他说。

那个男人伸出了一只手：“Alejandro。”

Charles也穿过座位伸出了一只手：“Charles。认识你很高兴。”

 

2015年8月16日

 

摄入酒量：1杯

饮茶数：3杯

实验室研究进程：仍在等待Hank那里传回来的记录

估测尺寸：6.3英寸

 

_听交响乐的时候遇见了一个男人，_ _Alejandro_ _。去他公寓的一路上和他进行了一场令人陶醉的关于音乐的讨论。他有一只金翅雀，很棒，还养了一只蜥蜴，恶。床上表现还不错，可是在床边有一面大大的镜子，而且明显他自己更沉醉与观察自己而不是其他东西。尺寸：差强人意。_

 

周日下午Charles去公园和Sohail踢足球，他是个年轻男孩，但也是大哥大。Sohail在在线游戏领域可是大腕，而且每次他和Charles在阴凉里休息的时候他都会花大把时间讲述这些游戏。Charles已经尽量研究过他说的那些东西了，可是没玩过的他还是没有办法理解Sohail对此的热情，以及如何和他继续这段对话。

“教我怎么注册。”Charles在Sohail停下来喘口气的时候说。

“真的吗？”Sohail喜笑颜开地问。他说话的时候一直在拔草皮上的草，然后把它们撒得到处都是。他是独生子，父母看上去也挺好的 – Charles无法产生共鸣 – 可是很疏远 – 这Charles绝对可以感同身受 – 而且很显然他吸引了Charles的注意，就像浇在久旱植被上的甘霖。

“当然了。如果你那么投入其中，那我当然想加入。”他将球在两根食指指尖来回旋转，“我该从什么游戏玩起？”

“ **魔兽世界，** ”Sohail急忙说，他乌黑的眼珠因为激动而闪闪发亮，“啊，兄弟，如果你入坑了，你一定会玩到飞起！ _我们_ 一定会玩到飞起！”

“那我就没有理由不尝试了。”Charles笑着对他说。

Sohail对着草地傻傻地笑了起来，扯下了更多的草。然后他的笑容黯淡了下来。

“我爸妈说我花太多时间上网了。”他低声说，“他们说这不健康，说我该长大了。他们说我再这么玩下去以后会出问题的。”

Charles顿了顿，思考着一个合适的，既能表现出他对Sohail痛苦的理解又不会贬低他父母的回答。

“听起来那使你很痛苦。”他说，“我很抱歉，Sohail。我相信你父母最关心的也是你的健康成长。从我个人来说，我觉得你一定会成为一个卓越的年轻人。”

Sohail给了他一个试探性的，带着些许希望的笑容：“真的吗？”

“当然啦。”Charles说。他站起身来拍掉了吹到他汗湿腿上的草，“准备好再来一局了吗？”

“那当然！”Sohail也满血复活地跳了起来。

在他们精疲力竭之后，Charles带Sohail去吃了冰淇淋。接着他回家之后注册了魔兽世界。

 

2015年8月21日

 

摄入酒量：0杯

饮茶数：好多好多，喝了多到数不清的茶

实验室研究进程：Hank发现了一系列重要错误。对于在高浓度硝酸铵中淋巴瘤细胞和HepG2细胞凋亡的观察需要全部从头来过。现在屁都没有。

估测尺寸：0  :(

 

Charles整周都和Hank待在实验室里，想办法弥补他们的某个研究助手犯的愚蠢的错误。那个男孩泪如雨下，所以他们也都没有再过于纠结这件事，可是空气里还是弥漫着紧张的气氛。

为了让自己休息一会儿，最好能释放些压力，Charles提早下了班然后去了自己最爱的那家书店，希望能找到新的阅读材料，帮助他走出目前的困境。

“我要是你一定不会选那本书。”一个声音在他手肘处说。

Charles的视线从写着 _人类的大脑：它能被自动化吗？_ 的封皮上移开，然后对上了来自一位异常帅气的男士的有些玩味的凝视。他有一张充满皱纹却依旧完美的脸，薄薄的嘴唇，还有一双Charles到现在见过的最有趣的眼睛。

“为什么这么说？”Charles动了动一遍的眉毛问。

“因为在我意识回魂把书丢掉之前，我浪费了两个小时的人生在这本书上。”他说。

“连捐出去都不值得？”Charles问，挑起了另一根眉毛。

“我已经和出版商联系过了，找出了哪片森林为了这本书献出了自己的生命。”那个男人说，“我发誓要为那些树报仇。”

Charles大笑着伸出了他的手：“Charles Xavier。”

“Erik Lehnsherr。”那个男人回答，用温暖有力的手握上了他的。他握住Charles手的时间比一般的礼节性握手要长那么几秒。

“那么，Erik Lehnsherr。”Charles把书放回书架后开口，“既然你剥夺了我的阅读材料，那你是否有什么可以填补空缺的建议呢？”

“当然。”Erik说，“并且我非常愿意在和你喝一杯咖啡的时候给你，如果你感兴趣的话。”

Charles对他眨了眨眼：“我当然有兴趣。”

“就在拐角处有家咖啡店，我以前去过。”Erik绅士地伸手示意门口，“这边请。”

“他们总是把我的名字拼成有‘c’的那个。”Erik可怜兮兮地拿起了他的杯子，愤恨地看了一眼用黑色签字笔写在杯壁的名字，“是E-R-I- _K_ ，的确不太常见，所以我能理解，可是每次我总感觉自己拿了别人的咖啡。”

“说不定哪一天你急匆匆地拿了一杯饮料，结果不是你点的浓缩玛奇朵，而是一杯淋上了焦糖的脱脂无糖香草南瓜香料拿铁。”Charles赞同地说，“这可是颗滴答作响的定时炸弹。”

“至于我们的话题，我觉得伊朗核协议和我们各自的职业都可以。”Charles在他们落座于一张小小的大理石桌旁后说，他翘起了二郎腿，对着Erik笑了一下，“你喜欢哪个？”

“我是个检察官。”Erik咧着嘴对他笑了一下。很特别的笑容。Charles挺喜欢的，这很有趣，不然他那张脸就完美的不真实了。

“是什么让你选择去上法学院呢？”他用一根小木棍搅拌着自己的卡布奇诺，然后将木棍放进嘴里快速地吸掉了上面的泡沫，接着将它放在了之前他拿好的纸巾上。

Erik过了一会儿才回过神来回答他。

“对正义的渴望。”在Charles疑问地抬起头看他时他回答道。

“很崇高啊。”Charles挑了挑嘴角说，“你们那职业要穿袍子吗？”

“现在不用，” Erik说，“不过我已经和首席检察官提议过了。”

他们的咖啡聊天时间不知不觉就进行到了傍晚。Erik的魅力简直无穷无尽，以至于Charles根本就没怎么注意到落下的夕阳还有周围往来变换的人群。

“真不敢相信时间都去哪儿了。”Charles这才注意到手表上的时间已近七点，“有兴趣在晚餐时继续我们的讨论吗？我请客。”

“实际上，我的公寓离这不远。”Erik说，他的眼神热辣滚烫，“如果你想的话，我可以迅速把晚餐做好。”

“听起来还不错。”Charles说，声音沙哑得令他自己也有些惊讶。可似乎，Erik看上去还挺喜欢的。

坐地铁时他俩站得很近，随着列车行进，他们的身体也跟着摇晃，抓着头顶扶手的两只手也不自觉地碰到了一起，这一触感使他们互相望进了对方的双眼。

“喝点什么？”Erik关上了身后他那时尚却布置简约的公寓门后问。

“白葡萄酒，如果你家有的话。”Charles说。

“有。”Erik朝厨房走去，Charles则跟在了他身后。

“干杯。”Charles手里拿着一杯霞多丽说。

“干杯。”Erik带着一抹微笑与他碰了杯。在他们品酒的过程中，他的目光一直停留在Charles的双眼中，双眼半开。

Charles笑着把他的酒杯放在了柜台上。他缓慢却充满情欲地一步一步走近Erik，踏入了他的私人领域，现在他能轻轻掠过Erik的身体前侧，然后他踮起了脚尖。然后他在双唇正好就要触及Erik的那两瓣时停了下来，转而吮吸起了他的下巴，感受着他的胡茬擦过自己嘴唇那坚硬的触感。他听见Erik匆忙放下了自己的酒杯，感受到了他摸上自己腰肌的手，然后笑了起来。

“你不用这么一本正经的，亲爱的。”他靠在Erik的颏下，用鼻子前后磨蹭着，“我要开始了。你想摸在哪里都可以。”

他在向下吻到脖颈时感觉到Erik的喉结因为他所说的话移动了一下，自己的双手则下滑到了Erik的紧身衬衫处，他把衬衫向上撩起，摸上了他火热的肌肤。

Erik的手放到了他的屁股上，这使他发出了鼓励的哼声，然后他微微推开了自己的身子。

“你穿太多了。”他抵着Erik胸膛上方，锁骨以下的坚硬处说，下巴摩擦着Erik的衬衫上方。

他把自己完全从Erik的怀抱之中推了出来。然后展现了一场自己能做到的最棒的脱衣表演，先把他的衣服撩到肚脐以上，展现出他的髋骨，同时舔了舔唇，把手缓缓移动到裤裆那儿捏住了拉链，他用尽了自己所知的，能让Erik欲火中烧的方法，现在他已经全身赤裸，将拇指放在双唇之间，在纤长的睫毛下注视着Erik。

然后他拖出了自己的拇指，用舌尖描绘着手指的轮廓。

“现在对我似乎有些不利了。”他狡黠地笑了，“你是不是该随波逐流一下呢？”

他转过身去，朝着他看到的，那扇虚掩着的卧室门走了过去。

“与此同时，”他还留下了一句话，“我会等着你的。”

他在卧室里闲逛消磨时间，直到Erik 出现在门口，一丝不挂，性致勃勃。

“啊，”Charles低声叫了一句，将Erik的勃起尽收眼底，“这就是我所说的。上帝啊，看看你自己。”他的视线根本无法从Erik的身上移开：“你简直就是博物馆里走出来的。你想从我这得到什么？我的嘴？我的屁股？还是些其它的？”

“先从你这张嘴开始吧。”Erik大步走上前去，充满蛊惑性的声音响了起来。

Charles的眼睛充满了喜悦之情：“很好。跟上我，去床的边缘那里。”

他跳上了床，过分夸张地扭动着，然后他把头放下到床垫末端，闭上双眼张开了嘴。他感受到Erik的龟头接近他的双唇，然后滑进了他恭候多时的口腔，一直到喉咙。

这类口活的确有一定的吸引力，Charles模糊地想。他抬起头，在Erik在他嘴间进出时用手抓住他的屁股。这更像是嘴巴被操着，而不是口交。

他闭着眼低声呻吟着，时不时会伸出手撸动几下自己硬得发疼的阴茎，但大部分时间，他都满足于使Erik发出不时的呻吟，那声音就像从他自己口中泄露出一般。

一段时间过后，他想要投入更多，于是他收紧双手，把Erik的阴茎从嘴里拉了出来。他转了个身，重新调整了自己的姿势，现在他坐在床边了。他张开嘴又一次深深地含进了Erik，喉咙已经因为之前的活动熟悉了他老二的形状，同时将鼻子埋进了股沟处硬而卷曲的阴毛里，Erik完美的双球抵着他的脸颊。他从后方抓住了Erik修长的大腿，促使他能更深地进入Charles的口腔，他几乎就没有退出来，所以他的整根阴茎都被他火热的口腔和气管包裹着。Erik的手一只在他的后脑勺，一只在脸颊旁。

“上帝啊，”他的声音中带着一丝刻制，“我从未……”

他没有再继续下去，只是继续用自己的脉搏贴着Charles的脸颊。Charles则集中着用鼻子为自己吸取足够的氧气，而他这幅样子也应此情此景显得色情了几分。

终于他退了回来，Erik尺寸长度完美的阴茎从他嘴里弹了出来，因为湿润而闪闪发亮。

“安全套？”他惊呼，“润滑？”

Erik点点头，有一瞬间他似乎不知道该说些什么，然后他从床边的桌上拿来了安全套和润滑剂。Charles从他手中接过了润滑剂，然后就像他之前的脱衣秀一样，他表现了史上最佳的准备自己的过程，在手在自己阴茎上的Erik灼热的视线下寻找着乐趣。他咬着唇大声呻吟着，脚趾因为自己触碰到了某一点而兴奋地卷曲了起来，空余的另一只手则上下抚摸着自己。

他是真的喜欢Erik。他很少会如此卖力地表现，因为这使他发现他的大多数床伴都是那么千篇一律。

终于，他再次快速来到了床边，用手肘支撑起自己。他用一条腿勾住了Erik的臀部把他拉近，另一条腿则固定在床上，保持自己为他完全打开的样子。他抖动着自己的屁股，直到他感受到Erik已经上前，然后他收紧了他的腿，暗示着Erik倾身压上他。Erik的双手在他的大腿间游走了一会儿，然后紧紧抓住了它们。

“你这个小妖精。”Erik低吼着慢慢将自己埋了进去，缓慢而持续的进入使Charles闭紧了双眼。

Charles双腿勾上Erik的腰配合着他的节奏。等到一切都完美契合后，他把腿架上了Erik的双肩，向后躺倒在了床垫上，任凭Erik的抽送带他坠入情欲的深渊。

 

2015年8月22日

 

摄入酒量：2杯

饮茶数：2.5杯

实验室研究进程：摆脱困境中

估测尺寸：8.7英寸

 

_在书店遇见了一个叫_ _Erik_ _的男人。和他有了一段令人着迷的对话。博学多才，涉猎广泛，诙谐幽默。他的幽默感十分有深度，并且激情四射。尺寸：超乎寻常。床上功夫令人难以置信。每一次的高潮都令我大为惊叹。第一次结束之后，他叫了披萨，然后我们谈论了希腊现在的局势。然后我骑了他一个小时_ _–_ _实实在在的一个小时！这个男人的持久力简直不可思议。我们休息了一会儿，然后聊了聊从家庭生活娱乐过渡到收音机时代的转型，接着他口了我_ _–_ _技术了得。我让他射在了我脸上，然后他舔干净了。热辣到难以复加。给他留了我的电话。_

 

Erik没有打电话给他。甚至连条短信都没有。

Charles以前从来没有那么神经质地担心过。他肯定不会搞错，也不会凭空想象了一夜热辣的性爱 – 他一生中最棒的一次？还是Erik根本就没有尽兴？

但这不可能，他高潮了三次。Charles让他高潮了三次。他根本没可能一点也没享受到。

但不仅仅是他的身体，Charles发现他还很想念他们之间的对话。他觉得自己不像是第一天认识Erik，他发现每当听到有趣的故事，发现新鲜事物时，自己都会有一种想要与Erik分享的想法，想要知道他的看法和建议。

“你整周都魂不守舍的。”Moira在周五晚上他们相约喝酒时控诉道，“怎么回事？”

“我没有。”他说。在她的眼神攻击下他叹了口气，手指从瓶口滑到瓶底，“我遇到了一个人。”

“而且他符合你的尺寸标准？”她扬起眉毛问，“终于！”

“是。”他说，“可也不仅仅是那样。我们真的很合得来。或者，我猜是 _我_ 真的这么觉得。我给他留了我的电话可是……什么都没有。到现在已经一整个礼拜了。”

她皱眉沉思了起来。

“这个嘛，他不打来可能有很多种理由。”她说，一如既往地扮演着那个支持他的好友的角色，“他可能工作不顺。也可能只是抑制着自己的感情。”

“也许吧。”Charles愁眉苦脸地说。他喝了一口自己的喜力。

“也许他死了。”她提出。

他差点把啤酒全部喷了出来。

“你这样说是想让我好受点吗？”他抓了一张纸巾擦掉了因为他的举动被喷在桌上的那一小点啤酒。

“并不，只是想把你从沮丧里拉出来。”她转头观察着整个酒吧，“拜托，这儿肯定会有一个能让你开心起来的人。看看有没有喜欢的？”

Charles委屈地叹了口气，可还是环视了一圈。

“并没有什么目标。”他说。

她给了他一个不以为然的表情。

“好吧。”她从高脚凳上滑下来说，“我的助攻技能已经上线。在这儿等着。”

他这样做了，一边喝着自己的喜力一边时不时看看自己的手机，想着或许Erik是想等到周末再和他联络。

“Charles，这是Max。”Moira把手放在一位非常英俊的黑人肩膀上站过来说，“Max，这是Charles。”然后她转向Max：“关于他我说的对不对？”

“当然了。”他们握手时他用赞赏地眼光看着Charles说，“很高兴见到你。Moira说你是个板球迷？我也是。”

“真的吗！”Charles的心情好了起来，“现在真的很难找到一个了解这项运动的美国人了。”

“我在拿到了航空学学位之后在英格兰工作过几年。”Max坐上了Moira笑着溜走时为他空出的高脚凳。

“我靠不是吧！”Charles被吸引了，他喜欢聪明的男人，“快多说点。”

 

2015年8月29日

 

摄入酒量：4杯

饮茶数：3杯，但正朝30杯发展

实验室研究进程：重新步入正轨了，感谢上帝

估测尺寸：6.7英寸

 

_Moira_ _简直是助攻部门派来的人，她给我找了一个叫_ _Max_ _的。和善，有趣的家伙。尺寸：合适。可是没法像_ _Erik_ _那样保持稳定的节奏。_

 

Charles用笔敲打着自己的下唇，再一次翻看着自己的笔记，并与放在那张小咖啡桌上的笔记本里的内容核对。他正在为科技新时代杂志（ _Popular Science_ ）撰写文章，并且现在卡在了如何解析一些更复杂的，关于环境诱变的概念上。

如果他恰好是在一周前Erik带他去的那家咖啡店里工作的话，那纯粹是巧合。

他的手机响了，现在已经过了一周了，Charles的心跳漏了一拍。他充满希望地看向屏幕，可短信不是Erik发来的。

 _我现在真的是要被我妈气死了，_ Sohai写到。

Charles皱着眉回复了他， _喔不！发生什么了？_

在一连串情绪激动，错字连篇的短信中，Sohail控诉了他与自己母亲因为自己历史成绩下降而爆发的争吵。Charles几次提出要打电话给他，可Sohail拒绝了，他更想通过短信表达自己的感受，所以Charles只能在回复里展现出最大的支持。

这个意外使他整个下午都有些心烦意乱，因为他真的很关心那个小男孩，一个脆弱的，寻求独立的，需要认同的十二岁小男孩。他登陆了魔兽世界，花了几小时和Sohail一起打怪，这似乎立刻使他高兴了起来。

Charles终于放心地同意与Warren在And Bears, Oh My这家喝酒。如果那家店恰好在Erik公寓附近，那确定一定以及肯定是个意外。

 

2015年8月30日

 

摄入酒量：4杯

饮茶数：1杯

实验室研究进程：进展一切顺利

估测尺寸：7.2英寸

 

_和_ _Warren_ _一起去了_ _And Bears, Oh My_ _这家，人气特别高，有点吓到了。不过我应该不会再来了，毕竟整体并没给我留下什么很深的印象。找到了一个叫_ _Adam_ _的家伙，_ _IT_ _行业的。帮我清理了手机内存，很好的绅士。尺寸：也很好，我想。在床上动作很慢，想要一点点来。一会儿之后我觉得无聊了。真希望他有一双像_ _Erik_ _那样的手。_

 

Charles又回到了咖啡店，为自己那篇要刊登在科技新时代杂志（ _Popular Science_ ）上的文章收尾。这是个节奏缓慢的周日午后，咖啡店里只有少许人占着桌子。所有当有人在Charles对面坐下时，他有些恼怒地皱眉抬起了头。但当他看到坐在对面的是面带笑容的Erik时表情顿时就变了。

“Erik！”他说，然后因为他的出现一时间不知所措。

“我一直在到处找你。”Erik说，“我们约会完那天早上我不小心在下出租车的时候把手机掉进下水道了，无论如何我都想不起来你的手机号。我还威胁了手机公司，可是一点卵用都没有。”

“太好了！”Charles的喜悦之情简直喷涌而出，“我是说，你的手机真是太倒霉了，可是我一直都在担心你是不是受够我了。”

“一丁点都没有。”Erik给了他一个难以解读的眼神，“我脑子里都是你。”

“很高兴我不是一个人。”Charles笑着说，“你也是我这几天的所思所想呢。”

“再给我一次你的号码吧，Charles？”Erik从口袋里拿出了一台崭新的手机。

Charles给了，然后说：“这次把你的也给我，上次没问你要我已经后悔了。”

Erik咧嘴笑着留下了自己的电话。

“我不是故意打扰你工作的。”Erik对着摊开的纸张点了点头。

“我原本也准备收摊了。”Charles快速地把桌上的东西收拾好回答，“你上周都干了些什么？”

这就像是他们第一次约会的重演。Charles沉溺在Erik的一言一行中，感觉自己都要因为重逢的喜悦而上天了。

“这次去我公寓吧？”黄昏渐落时Charles问。他诱惑地舔了舔下唇，满意于Erik因此随之移动的视线。

“带路吧。”Erik留了些小费在桌上。

“所以你其实很有钱。”Erik在看到Charles的公寓时评价，“或者说你勒索了什么人。大多数教授都买不起这种房子。”

“这是前人的。”Charles锁上了门，看到Erik拿起了一个James Watson（译注：James Watson，20世纪分子生物学的带头人之一。1951年～1953年与英国生物学家F.H.C.克里克合作提出了DNA的双螺旋结构学说。）的小塑像，那是Charles上次去巴黎的时候带回来的。

“我认为我可以提供比Watson更有趣的东西。”Charles说着朝Erik走去。

“那真是太糟糕了。”Erik指责道，他嗤笑一声放下了塑像。

作为回应，Charles一步步逼退他，使他最终绊倒在了Charles的大沙发上。Charles爬到他身上坐了上去，同时抓住了他的舌头把他拉进了一个深吻。他们上周都没怎么接吻，所以这次选择慢慢来，彻头彻尾地享受着这个吻。他把手埋进Erik的发丝间，在每次想要加深或者改变亲吻时移动自己的头。Erik的双手溜进了他的衣服下摆，手指抚摸着他的后腰。

Charles的手机响了。

“别管它。”Erik抵着他的唇说。

“正准备这么做。”Charles回答，然后轻轻咬了一下Erik的下唇。

手机马上响了第二次。第三次的时候他拉开了一些他们之间的距离，和Erik皱着眉四目相对。

“听上去是急事。”Erik说着松开了他。

Charles点了点头从他身上滚了下来。他跑到手机那里接起了电话，对方的号码他并不认识。

“喂？”他皱着眉问，心不在焉地抑制着自己的勃起。

“Charles？”对面是一个女子惊慌失措的声音，“我是Aaral，Sohail的妈妈。他和你在一起吗？”

“没有啊。”Charles警觉地说，他的心中蹿过了一阵凉意，“为什么这么问？发生什么事了？”

“他留了一张纸条说他要离家出走。”能听得出她在哭，并且十分害怕，“我们哪儿也找不到他。”

“我的上帝啊。”Charles的另一只手握紧了拳头举到了头部，“我的上帝啊。他没和我联系过。你们现在问了哪些人了？”

“我们问了他所有的朋友，还有他所有的同学。”她说，“我们联系了他的老师，还有学校校长。”

“我去那些我们经常去的地方看看。”Charles寻找着他的钥匙说，“我也会尝试给他打电话的。”

她挂断了电话，没再说什么，明显心烦意乱地没有精力再去进行平常的寒暄了。

“发生什么了？”Erik紧张地坐在沙发边缘问。

“是我辅导的这个男孩。”Charles手指颤抖地在手机上寻找着Sohail的号码，“我参与了大哥哥计划。（译注：Big Brother program，北美一个一对一辅导青少年，以榜样指引青少年找到自信与人生目标的计划）他离家出走了。”

“上帝啊。”Erik说着站了起来，“我能做些什么？”

“还不清楚。”Charles因为他想要提供帮助而感激地看着他。

他不停尝试着给Sohail打电话，可每次都被转接到语音信箱。他留下了几通留言，尽量保持声线平稳，让Sohail知道他一直在他身后支持他，并且请一定打电话给Charles让他来接他。

“你现在不想回家的话可以不用回。”他说，“可是请一定让我知道你现在在哪里是否安全。求你打电话给我，Sohail。我很担心你。”

他挂了电话看向Erik，后者就像一只蓄势待发，听候调遣的丛林野兽一样。

“先去公园找找吧。”他说。

Sohail不在公园里，也不在他和Charles有时会去看书或者参加活动的图书馆里。他们找了基督教青年会，还有Sohail公寓附近的车站。一无所获。Charles不停给Sohail发短信，祈祷他最终能回复哪怕一条。

“你还能想到其它什么吗？”Erik问。他们刚离开了Sohail最爱的冰激凌店，就是有卖蜘蛛侠冰淇淋的那一家。

“他喜欢网游。”Charles无助地说，“可我不知道他会去哪里打。他没有提到过他的队友，或者是去见他通过游戏认识的朋友。”

他几乎都要陷入绝望了，就在这时他的手机响了。这就像一针强心剂。是那个失踪的男孩。

“Sohail！”他说，“你能打给我真是太好了。你还好吗？你在哪儿？”

然后是一阵令人心悸的沉默，接着他听到了一声抽噎。

“你能来接我吗？”他小声问。

“当然。”Charles说，“你在哪里？”

“我在一家漫画书店里。”他说。他给了点名，Charles重复给了Erik，他正在手机上搜索路线。

他们小跑赶往了书店，途中Charles一直温柔地与Sohail保持通话，劝导他告诉自己为什么要离家出走。他仍因为父母对待他的方式感到气愤，他认为这又刻薄又不公平。Charles小心的静音了他一段时间，把Aaral的号码给了Erik，让他打电话通知她小男孩的所在位置。

Charles跑进书店，一把把那个小男孩拉进了怀里。

“你没事真是太好了。”他埋进他发间说。

他退后了一些，放心地看到两位书店工作人员，一个体格魁伟的男子和一个有着纹身的女孩子向他点了点头。

“我们看着他呢。”女孩说，“他在这很安全。”

“谢谢你们。”他说。他用一只手环住Sohail的肩膀，严肃的看着他，“Sohail，你的父母非常，非常担心你。我告诉了他们你在哪里，这样他们才能知道你是安全的。他们都深深地关心着你。”

“看上去绝对不是这个样子的。”他含着泪说，“他们每时每刻都对我很苛刻。”

在Charles回答之前，Sohail的双亲就闯了进来。Aaral抱住他啜泣了起来。

Charles和Erik悄悄地退后，使他们能够一家人团聚。

“感谢你做的一切，Erik。”Charles站在Alan Moore的漫画展架旁说，“你不必像那样支持我的。”

“我觉得有必要。”Erik说。

Charles抬起头笑着看着他，思考着这么短的时间内就对某人着迷有多大可能性。

“你是个好人。”他说。

Sohail同意跟父母回家，而Charles则答应会在第二天打电话给他来确认情况。

“为了表示感谢，我请你吃顿饭，喝杯酒吧。”他们手挽着手走回Charles公寓的路上时他问Erik。

“没必要感谢我。”他说，可他接受了Charles转过头来给他的那个吻。

他们找到了一家古色古香的，狭小的吃三明治的地方，那里还恰好能喝酒。餐厅里有外露的墙砖，员工之间有一位有才华的艺术家，为餐厅提供的食物画了漂亮的粉笔画。他们花了几个小时讨论了他们从孩提时期到少年时代爆发过的怒火。

“你会是个好爸爸的。”Erik在某一刻说，那时他正用薯条蘸着番茄酱和蛋黄酱。

“你也会是。”Charles笑着说，内心因为自己的观察而悄悄地兴奋着。

几杯红酒下肚之后，他们重新踏上了征途。

“我猜你能说这是一次你从未经历过的约会。”Charles说。他们重新进到了他的公寓里。

“事实上，这已经是第三次有一个帅气的男人勾引了我，然后做到一半突然停下来去找失踪儿童了。”Erik干巴巴地说，任凭Charles拉着他的胳膊走。

“如果你认为那算是‘做到一半’的话，那我想你接下来一定会接受到一个宜人的惊喜。”Charles轻狂地笑了笑，俯身向前舔上了他的耳垂。

他的手机因为收到短信响了一下。

“稍等一下。”他不情愿地退后。手机又响了一下。“可能是Sohail发来的。”

的确是。他就发了一句 _谢谢你_ ，还有一条是Aaral发来的，写着 _现在这里一切都好，太感谢你了_ _Charles_ _。_

他转身想把这个消息告诉Erik，然后正好听到他说：“这是什么？”

当他看到Erik拿起了他那本约会日记并随意翻开了一页的时候心脏都要停跳了，眉头更是随着他的阅读开始皱了起来。

“我能解释。”Charles弱弱地说。

Erik翻到另一页扫了几眼，然后又翻回去几页看，表情令人难以捉摸。

上帝啊，他在想什么？Charles好奇地心砰砰直跳。现在他才不管Erik侵犯了他的隐私，并且他应该在意识到这是什么的一瞬间就放下那本日记这件事，他只是被绝对的恐惧笼罩着，害怕这会使他离开，特别是在Charles确信自己正在一步步爱上Erik。

在一页又一页被翻开，令人苦恼的一分钟接着一分钟过去后，Erik终于抬起了头。

“你真是对我着迷了，不是吗？”他问，嘴角带着一个满意的微笑。

“……啊？”Charles声音沙哑地说。

Erik翻到了某一页。“开始研究会导致Erik会变色的双眼的基因变异。”他读道，然后翻到了另一页。“准备去跳蚤市场，记得Erik说过这是必去的地方。”又是一页。“鉴于Erik没打来，现在考虑着是否该去他的公寓串个门，可是既然他没打来，那所有线索都说明我不应该去。身陷困境中。”再一页。“Erik的公寓里有埃塞俄比亚的咖啡豆，我决定给自己也买一点。”

“我不知道这听起来会那么像……暗恋心事。”Charles无力地说。

然后Erik开始朗读Charles描写的那个他们一起的夜晚。

“任何一位好的科学家都会注重细节。”Charles红着脸打断了他。

“可你只记下了我的细节。”Erik指出，他笑得牙齿都露了出来。

“我想这是我不够科学严谨的地方。”Charles说，然后他反应过来，“等等，你不生气吗？”

“我为什么要生气？”Erik反问。他向他走去，递上了日记，“你有写下任何你想写的东西的自由。你所说的关于我的一切都没有令我生气。实际上，你才应该因为我看了 _你_ 的日记而生气。”

“这是本日志。”Charles反驳，他接过那本本子丢进了垃圾桶，“并且我认为我不再需要它了。”

 

END


End file.
